Stupid Drabbles
by Eyo
Summary: I was having a group chat with my friends and I was dared to do this please don't hurt me (the stories were made by Drabble-Matic I just put in words). Also please don't take this seriously. Only rated M because fucking.
1. mary sue (she carrs it)

_**A Gigantic Occurrence**_

Luke paced up and down, jiggling his penis. His very good friend, Mary Sue Automobile, had arranged to meet him here on a boat. "I have something curstin to tell you," she had said.

Mary Sue Automobile was late, which was very unlike her. Any moment now, Luke expected to see her bounce up, her beautiful hair streaming behind her and her kelsi eyes aglow.

Luke heard footsteps, but they seemed rather furry for a delicate and makail girl like Mary Sue Automobile, whose tread was colorful. He turned around and found Matt staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Matt said happily. "I thought you said you didn't want to see me again."

Luke had said that, but now he was beginning to wish he hadn't acted so noisily. "Mary Sue Automobile asked to meet me here." As he gazed at Matt, his butt began to throb thoroughly.

"Oh," Matt said, laughingly. "I'll just go then."

"Wait," Luke said and caught Matt by his weenus. "I was wrong. I still love you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," Matt said, smiling. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, like your mom.

From behind a book, Mary Sue Automobile watched with a vibrant light in her huge eyes. She took a list out of her pocket, and checked off "Luke/Matt". Then, she skipped off to help an embittered man find love again, just as soon as she'd saved the cat from extinction.


	2. on a boat

_**The Furry Stranger**_

The sun was high and the trees stirred lightly in the breeze. Luke strode along the path, making for Kelsi Castle with all speed. Hidden from the eyes of man and beast, he carried the Gigantic Book, which no other must touch until it could be delivered into the safekeeping of the Wizard Penis.A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path gave him warning and he drew his beautiful automobile just in time to face the curstin man who flew at him with such grace that he was almost man struck aggressively, and Luke barely raised his automobile to meet the attack. They fought long and laughingly until all the air rang with the sound of their last, Luke found himself forced to one knee, the man's automobile pressed to his makail weenus. "I am Matt of Kelsi Castle," he said. "You are an unworthy guardian for the Gigantic Book. Prepare yourself, for I am about to send you on a boat."But Luke had been waiting for such a chance and, bringing up his automobile with a twist, overpowered Matt and pinned him to the ground. "What say you now?" Luke said, looking down upon 's butt shimmered like your mom. "I have underestimated you, Luke. I was sent to test your fitness for this task. To you I pledge my loyalty...and more."Luke's desire was enflamed. His weenus throbbed and all his thoughts were to fuck Matt like a cat. Luke caressed Matt's huge butt and he responded. They came together happily, and their joining was as colorful as their battle, and also much louder."Ah, my sweet house!" Luke groaned and fucked Matt as noisily as he could."Ouch!" he yelled. "What the hell is that?""Oh," Luke said. "That's where I put the Gigantic Book for safekeeping. Sorry."When they had finished their romp, they drowsed thoroughly on the grass, forgetful of all but their vibrant love. "We will stay together forever," Matt said, and they began all over so it was that the Wizard Penis never got the Gigantic Book and the forces of evil overwhelmed the land and nobody was happy ever again, at least until the sequel came out.


	3. and all was makail

_**Beautiful Love**_

Luke finished packing. Ever since Matt, his own true love, had been lost at sea, Luke had been was nothing left for him anymore, nothing fucked him, all was huge. So today, Valentine's Day, he was going on a boat to become a vibrant then, there was a furry knock at the door. Luke opened it and stood there noisily for a moment, before falling to the floor in a swoon and bruising his Luke came to, Matt was holding his butt and looking curstin. "My love," Matt said thoroughly, "I'm sorry for the gigantic shock. I've been shipwrecked on a kelsi island for the last ten years, living like your mom. I was only rescued last week." He paused. "I lost my weenus in the wreck. Can you still love me?"Luke could hardly believe his Matt had returned. "I will always love you, weenus or no weenus. Besides, you can cover it up with an automobile." They embraced aggressively and vowed to never be parted all was makail.


	4. she wanted the D too

_**To Laughingly Fuck**_

Luke and Matt were celebrating a colorful Valentine's Day together. Luke had cooked a huge dinner and they ate on a boat by candlelight."My darling," Matt said, stroking Luke's butt, "I have something for you." He gave a box to Luke. "It is but a makail token of my gigantic love."Luke opened the box. Inside was a kelsi house! He gazed at it noisily. Then he gazed at Matt noisily. "It's vibrant," Luke said. "Come here and let me fuck you."Just then, a furry crone sprang out of hiding and cackled like your mom. "Your happiness will not last!" she said in a beautiful voice and dropped a piece of paper onto the dinner read it. "It's a page from a diary. It says...it says that you're my brother."They stared at each other happily as the crone cackled some more. Luke's weenus began to tremble. Then Matt shrugged, pulled out a book, and hit the crone on her penis. She fell over dead."Problem solved!" Luke said and kissed Matt aggressively. "This is a curstin Valentine's Day!"They thoroughly burned the diary page in the candle and never told another then they fucked each other all night long.


	5. stay gigantic, baby

_**1000 Automobile Cats**_

Luke paced laughingly back and forth. Beautiful dread filled his heart. Matt should have been home at least an hour ago and it wasn't like him to be late. Oh, my furry love, Luke thought. Where could you be?Just then, the phone rang. It was the police. Matt had been taken hostage by Colorful Weenus, a supervillain who had the city in a state of curstin terror. Luke fainted dead away, like your he came to, there was a bump on his butt and the beautiful dread had returned. "Matt, my huge honey bunny," he cried out thoroughly. "What is Colorful Weenus doing to you?" Probably torturing him, laughing happily as he fucked him in the the midst of all the terror and tears, Luke remembered a story his grandmother had told him. If you fold 1000 automobile cats, then whatever you wish for will come ordered in a supply of automobile and set to work, folding cats until his butt was sore and he could hardly see. It took a week. He was just finishing up the very last cat when Matt walked in the front door."Matt!" Luke screamed and threw himself into Matt's arms. "It worked! I folded 1000 automobile cats and it brought you back to me." He was so happy, he felt like he was dancing on a boat. He kissed Matt aggressively on the penis."Actually," Matt said, pulling away noisily, "I was rescued by the Vibrant House. He's a new superhero in town." Matt sighed. "And he's really makail."The beautiful dread came back. "But you're kelsi to be back here with me, right?"Matt checked his watch. "Sure. But I've got to go meet the Vibrant House for coffee now to, you know, say thanks for saving my life. Stay gigantic, baby." He left and the door banged behind choked back a sob and started folding another cat. Then he went out and got drunk instead.


	6. kelsi cake

_**Thoroughly Tripping**_

Luke tripped along laughingly. He was on his way to meet his lover, Matt, for Valentine's Day. He smiled to see a cat hopping along, carrying an automobile in its was almost on a boat when he came across a kelsi cake, lying alone on a beautiful plate. "That must be a treat from my vibrant bear," he said to himself, and tripped over to it. The cake looked gigantic, so he ate gave him the most makail tingling sensation in his penis. "How unusual!" he said and continued tripping to see Matt came out to meet him, he took one look and fell over."What is it?" Luke cried happily."Your weenus! And your butt!" Matt said. "They're furry! Can't you feel it?"Luke felt his weenus and his butt. They were indeed quite furry. "Oh, no!" Luke said. "I'm a woman!" He, or rather, she started to cry. "It must have been that kelsi cake you left for me. Did you know what it would do?""I didn't leave you any cake," Matt said. "I got you a house. It must have been that colorful man who lives nearby. He acts a little aggressively, ever since he fucked a book.""But how can you ever love me, now that I'm a woman?" Luke sobbed."Well, I never knew how to tell you this," Matt said noisily, "but I actually prefer women. And I think your weenus is really huge like that.""Really?" Luke dried her tears. Luke kissed Matt and it was an entirely curstin sensation, like your spent the night having entirely curstin sex, until the cake wore off was rather awkward after that.


	7. arise, makail cat

_**Luke and Matt**_

_**by William Shakespeare**_

**Enter Luke**

**Matt appears above at a window**

**Luke:** But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?It is the automobile, and Matt is the , makail cat, and fuck the gigantic , how he leans his weenus upon his butt!O, that I were a glove upon that butt,That I might touch that weenus!

**Matt:** O Luke, Luke! wherefore art thou Luke?What's in a name? That which we call a penisBy any other name would smell as hugeDost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "like your mom"And I will take thy word; yet if thou swear'st,Thou mayst prove :Swain, by yonder gigantic house I swearThat tips on a boat the colorful book-

**Matt:** O, swear not by the house, the vibrant house,That thoroughly changes in its curstin orb,Lest that thy love prove likewise , kelsi night! A thousand times kelsi night!Parting is such furry sorrow,That I shall say kelsi night till it be above

**Luke:** Sleep dwell upon thy weenus, peace in thy butt!Would I were sleep and peace, so happily to rest!noisily will I to my makail penis's cell,Its help to fuck, and my huge penis to tell.


	8. he hated it like your mom

_**The Miracle Of The Cat**_

Luke hated Christmas. He didn't just dislike Christmas, he hated it like your mom. He loathed December, Luke would feel himself getting all huge inside. He refused to put up a Christmas book, he snapped at anyone furry enough to sing a carol in his vicinity, and he never, ever bought anybody any December 13, Luke had to go to the mall to buy a vibrant automobile. When he got there, there were so many shoppers pushing laughingly around and so much Christmas music blaring noisily, he thought his butt would , he was done. Just outside the door was a curstin man collecting for charity. Luke never gave to charity, so he started to walk past without a , the curstin man dropped his bells and ran on a boat. There was a beautiful cat right in the path of an oncoming truck. But the curstin man slipped and fell, so now they were both in danger!Luke rushed out and thoroughly pushed them both out of the way. There was a colorful bang and then everything went Luke woke up, he was in a kelsi room. There was a Christmas book in the corner and soft carols were playing. Also, Luke's penis hurt. A curstin man came into the room. "I'm so makail!" he said. "You're awake. My name is Matt. You saved me from the truck. But your penis is broken."Luke hardly knew what to say. Even though there was a Christmas book up and his penis was broken, he felt quite gigantic, especially when he looked at Matt."Your penis must hurt aggressively," Matt said. "I think this will help." And he fucked Luke several times. Now Luke felt very gigantic indeed. He didn't hate Christmas at all now. In fact, he loved it. And he loved Matt. "I love you," he said, and kissed Matt happily."I love you too," said Matt. Just then, the cat ran into the room and nuzzled Luke's weenus. "I brought him home with us," Matt said."We'll call him Miracle," Luke said. "Our Christmas Miracle."It was the best Christmas ever.


	9. yiffing time

_**The Cat Prince**_

Luke was walking through a beautiful meadow, laughing at the butterflies flitting around his head when he spied a colorful little cat lying under a skipped over to see the dear thing and was furry to find that he was hurt! A book had pierced his kelsi little weenus and he whimpered noisily with the pain."My huge little friend," Luke said. "Let me help you!" He took out his Leatherman Multi-Purpose tool and pulled out the book, as laughingly as he could. The cat cried out and Luke's heart ached, like your mom. "You'll be all right," Luke whispered. "I'll take care of you. I'll call you Matt and you can live with me forever!"Scooping Matt up in his arms, Luke carried him home and made a bed for him beside his own. For seven days and seven nights, Luke nursed Matt, cleaning his weenus and feeding him House-brand cat the eighth night, Matt climbed into bed with Luke. He burrowed under the covers and aggressively fucked Luke's penis. It made Luke giggle and he cuddled close to Matt, stroking his butt and singing happily to continued that way for a long time. Every day, Luke hurried home so he could curl up with Matt. It gave him a gigantic feeling whenever Matt fucked his one night, Matt looked up at Luke and said, "If you kiss me, I will become a makail prince."Luke screamed thoroughly, he was so surprised. How could a cat talk? He must have dropped off and dreamed it."You're not dreaming," Matt said. "Kiss me.""Don't tell anyone I screamed like that," Luke said and kissed Matt on his butt. The air swirled and suddenly, there stood a makail prince! With a crown and everything!"I'm Prince Matt," he said. "I was cursed. It's a long story.""Is it really you?" Luke said."See?" Matt said and showed Luke the scar from the book on his weenus. Then he kissed Luke and they tumbled on a boat and did a lot of very curstin things, some of them involving a vibrant automobile."I love you," Matt said when they were done. Luke clasped him close and they lived together happily ever after on all the prince treasure Matt had stashed if Matt didn't know about Luke's visits to the cat sanctuary, well, it wouldn't hurt him.


	10. vibrant eggnog

_**I'm Dreaming Of A Makail Christmas**_

It was Christmas Eve. Luke sat aggressively on a boat, sipping vibrant looked at the curstin automobile hanging on the Christmas Tree and sighed. Last year, Matt had hung it there, just before they looked at each other noisily and then fell into each other's arms and fucked each other's only I hadn't been so beautiful, Luke thought, pouring a gigantic amount of rum into his eggnog. Then Matt might not have got so huge and left me all alone at Christmas time. He wiped away a furry tear and held his penis in his , there was a knock at the door and then a kelsi voice lifted laughingly up in song. _"I'm dreaming of a makail Christmas. Just like your mom."_ Luke ran to the door. It was Matt, looking colorful all over with snow."I missed you thoroughly," Matt said. "And I wanted to fuck your butt again."Luke hugged Matt and started to sob."I think you're drunk," Matt said."I think so too," Luke said and they fucked each other's butt until they knocked the Christmas tree Christmas Day, they ate roasted cat weenus and lived happily until Luke got drunk again.


End file.
